Integrated circuits often include many circuit blocks. For example, a programmable logic integrated circuit may include programmable logic array blocks, digital signal processing blocks, memory blocks, transceiver circuit blocks, to name a few examples. Each of these circuit blocks may consume power during operations performed by the integrated circuit.